ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zanshin
Zanshin seems to proc more often at level 75 sam; I asked a few other samurai that have leveled with me if they also felt this and they have agreed. I'm not 100% sure and nor are they if this just a hunch or something SE placed into samurai. --Charles Guillen 20:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) proc rate can we get some good testing so we don't have to say "seems to activate as often as double attack"? is it 10% or..? charlottie 19:18, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Under the assumption that Zanshin has a similar activation rate to Double Attack, this could mean that items that enhance this trait may in fact add 1% to the job trait similar to the items. Certain items may be an exception, as I have noticed that I see Zanshin activate more frequently as a SAM when I'm equipped with a Katana Strap. This leads me to believe that enhancing items that can be worn by jobs other than SAM may be similar to the Brutal Earring which increases Double Attack activation by 5%. Whether this is true needs to be tested for such items like the Hachiryu armor and Bushido Cape.--Jaxen 17:18, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Some dude on Blue Gartr did a VERY extencive test saying the proc rate is 45% on SAM main, and about 25% on /SAM. http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/84153-zanshin-proc-rate-accuracy-bonus.html enjoy :) Orenwald 19:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone done any recent tests on zanshin for lvl 80 samurai ive seen my zanshin rate at about 55% since update can anyone confirm this or has there been any recent tests. --Habiki 10:30, July 4, 2010 Zanshin may proc on guarded off swings Been playing around with SAM/THF at cap 40, soloing Taurus in the aqueducts, it's happened several times now so i'm sure it's not lag acting up, i "double attack" sometimes, and it always involves the first hit doing below normal damage (critical hit for 30 instead of 150 for example). Wonder if shield blocks and parry may trigger zanshin too. Zanshin kicks randomly when you miss , as randomly as double attack. no mater how and what you miss , a miss stay a miss (and in case of guard and shield its not a miss). :Guard is considered a miss. --Leuqarte 18:33, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :: In which Zanshin may trigger on a guard. Seen it happen loads of times. --Azulmagia 18:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Zanshin on WS link to tests showing zanshin can proc on WS please. i've never seen any evidence of this, and suspect someone just "heard it somewhere" when they wrote it. --Bowser 19:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) *I myself don't have any screenshots or anything but I think it's rather obvious, especially when soloing when you use a Weaponskill and the log says it missed but you defeat the mob. Gekko on a Zanshin hit for example. Gekko is obviously going to do more than a melee hit so if you do the hit and the target's HP drops more than what a normal melee hit would've been for instance. That's when I've seen it most. -- Kristaan * Kistaan, when the log reports a missed WS, but the mob still dies, is a case of your character swinging moments before or after the WS, often the swing won't appear in the log but will still deal damage, blinking in and out of your WS gear can also cause swings not to show in the log. Zanshin however, can go off on WS, this has happened to me countless times while soloing, and appears as a really weak weaponskill, returning only 1TP, this is because after missing the first hit of the WS, zanshin procs and allows to land a second, but of course weaker hit, returning only 1TP as with any multi hit WS. I was not subbing warrior and did not posses any double attack gear at the time of this happening. Lokky I've had Zanshin trigger on Tachi: Enpi. --Azulmagia 18:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Double Attack/Triple Attack Can Double Attack &/or Triple Attack occur during a Zanshin-hit? --User:Gonavan/SigX 01:15, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Accessing Zanshin I remember hearing you need a 2-handed Weapon for Zanshin like with Hasso and Seigan. Is this true? Orenwald 16:31, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :This is false. I'm a BLU/SAM and I've noticed Zanshin kick in on plenty of my misses. --Azulmagia 06:14, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Zanshin's Extra Hit's Accuracy Bonus seems to be +35 If Zanshin procs, the extra hits appears to have +35 bonus accuracy according to A post in BG Petco 05:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Zanshin off a second miss? To quote the article: * Zanshin cannot occur in conjunction with Double Attack. One or the other may occur, but not both during the same attack phase '(i.e. you will not swing your weapon more than twice in one attack phase).''' * ''Zanshin can miss. Just out of pure curiosity, is it possible for Zanshin to proc after a second miss? Example being, you miss your normal attack, Zanshin procs and misses, but have Zanshin proc again? I haven't seen it happen (to the best of my knowledge at least) in my logs, but does the "you will not swing your weapon more than twice in one attack phase" also apply to this kind of scenario? --Snojoex 18:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Translation I'm not well versed in reading japanese kata or kanji but 'zan' means cut or slice and 'shin' means real or true. So wouldn't it make more sense if Zanshin meant 'True Cut' or 'True Strike' since the job ability makes you attack once more after missing a strike, plus adding more accuracy. It's almost like missing a hit then shouting "THAT WAS A PRACTICE! MAH NEXT SWING IZ TEH REAL ONE" -- Zanshin --Seraphus 17:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC)